Dragonfly
by HP061816
Summary: When Draco and Hermione met at five years old they never knew what a crazy adventure life would take them on. Now they must battle for their friendship, love, and world.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! This is my first story so honesty is appreciated!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter universe.**

"Draco I'll be right back darling." Narcissa smiled down sweetly at her little boy. The were in muggle London and Narcissa Malfoy had taken her son to the library while she went shopping. "I'll be back in an hour, I love you Draco."

"I love you too mommy." the little silver eyed boy smiled up lovingly at his mother. He ran off into the children section to find a book to keep him occupied as he waited for him mother to pick him back up. This was his favorite thing to do. He loved reading and he loved when his mommy brought him to the muggle world. He didn't have to worry about his father yelling at him or his mom, or have to stay out of the way when his fathers friends came over to visit. As Draco walked over to the little table to read his book he noticed a little girl sitting at the table he sat at every time he was here. "Hi. My name is Draco what is yours?"

"Hi, I'm Hermione." the little girl smiled up at Draco with a bucktoothed grin.

"Where's your mommy?"

"She is at home. My daddy brings me here when he goes to the store." Hermione said.

"So does my mommy!" grinned a young Draco. Draco sat down next to the little girl and smiled at her as he began to read his book.

That is how Narcissa found her son when she came to pick him up. "Oh. Draco who is your friend?" she asked smiling down at her baby.

"Mommy this is Hermione. Her daddy is shopping too."

"How nice sweetheart. We have to go Draco say goodbye to your friend." she smiled down at her son and the little girl by his side,

"Bye Hermione!" He waved as the little girl said goodbye and waved back to her new friend. Every week on the same day Draco and Hermione were both at that same table. They quickly became best friends over the next few years.

One day when they met at the table Hermione knew something was wrong with her friend. "Drake are you okay?" she asked him worriedly.

"No Mione. I'm not okay, not at all." Hermione moved closer to her friend and gave him a questioning look. "My father said I can't come here anymore. He isn't very happy that my mom brings me here." he looked down sadly. Hermione looked down and her eyes began to tear up. She wasn't going to get to see her best friend anymore. "I brought you a present. I wanted to get you something so you wouldn't forget about me." He pulled a bracelet out of his pocket. It had a dragon in the middle with emeralds in place of its eyes.

"Drake I love it!" she gushed as she held out her wrist to him so he could put the bracelet on for her. They continued to talk until his mother came back and told him it was time to go. "I guess this is goodbye then." Draco said as he looked down at his hands. Hermione jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're my best friend Draco and I will never forget you." He smiled at her and walked out of the library.

 **3 years later...**

Hermione boarded the train that would take her to school and she was beyond excited. She couldn't believe that this was all real. She walked through the train in awe looking for a place to sit. She ran into a boy who looked very worried. "Have you seen Trevor? My toad? I can't find him anywhere!" the boy exclaimed looking anxious.

"Hello. I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger."

"I'm Neville Longbottom," the boy said with a shaky smile, "would you please help me find Trevor?"

"Of course." Hermione smiled. She began walking the opposite way from Neville and popped her head into every compartment asking if they had seen a toad. She put her head into a compartment that had a pug looking girl, an olive skinned boy, and a boy with silver blonde hair and asked if they had seen Nevilles toad.

"We haven't seen a toad." the girl snipped. "Now if you don't mind, get out." Hermione was taken back by the way the girl spoke to her. She looked around the compartment and locked eyes with the blonde haired boy. Something seemed very familiar about him but Hermione could not put her finger on it. She shook her head and walked out of the cabinet and continued down the train. She put her head and one more compartment and asked if they had seen the toad. The raven haired boy with glasses and the redhead that was stuffing his face looked up.

"Sorry we haven't seen anything." said the raven haired boy messing up his hair.

Hermiones eyes got wide with wonder. "You're Harry Potter." she stated. "I'm Hermione Granger. And you are?" she said as she turned to look at the red haired boy.

"Ronald Weasley."

"You've got something there. On your nose, did you know?" she said. "Right there." she ran her finger over her nose. "We are almost there, you might want to put your robes on," she smiled at the boys and turned around closing the doors behind her. As she whirled around she ran into a chest. "Sorry."

"Watch where you are going." the voice sneered. Hermione whipped her head up and was taken aback. She felt a strange sense of familiarity when she looked at the boy she ran into but she couldn't put her finger on it. Hermione looked down and mumbled an apology before moving and walking down the hall with a strange confusion settling across her mind.

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Let me know in a review if you want me to continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

The train slowed to a stop and Draco looked out the window at his home for the next seven years. Excitement bubbled up inside him as he stepped off the train. "Firs' years over here!" He heard someone yell. He turned around and saw a man, bigger than he had ever seen, holding a lantern in the air. Draco made his way toward the man and waited with all of the other first years. He wouldn't tell anyone but he had never been more excited for anything. "Firs' years in the boats." said the dragon. Draco climbed into the boat with Crabbe and Goyle and had the feeling that someone was watching him. He turned and locked eyes with the bushy haired girl he ran into on the train. She seemed so familiar but at the same time he couldn't put his finger on the feeling that he knew her. She looked away from him and he shook his head. He looked across the lake up at the castle and a small smile spread across his face.

When they got to the castle Draco searched for the boy everyone was talking about. When he found him he was standing between a redhead and the girl he ran into on the train. "Red hair, and a hand-me-down robe. You must be a Weasley. I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy." he held out his hand to the raven haired boy and was slightly disappointed when the boy only stared at him. "You don't want to go sorting yourself with the people here Potter."

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thank you." Draco stood stunned for a second with a sneer on his face. He turned his back and walked into the hall. As McGonagall read the names off for sorting Draco looked around the hall and his eyes landed once again on the girl from the train. He couldn't get over how familiar she seemed to him.

"Granger, Hermione." The girl walked up to the front of the hall and Draco stood rooted in his place. Hermione, Hermione, that name. He saw the little girl from the library and was stunned. Could this be the same girl?

"Gryiffindor!" The hat called out. Draco was still too stunned to realize that Hermione was looking at him as she walked to the Gryffindor table.

"Malfoy, Draco." He walked up to the stool and whispered "Slytherin, please put me in Slytherin" over and over again. The hat barely touched his head before it called out "Slytherin!" relief flooded Draco. He could write to his parents now and not have to worry about what would happen to him on their first break.

* * *

"Potter, Harry." The hall fell silent as everyone watched the raven haired boy approach the stool. The hat took longer on Potter than it did anyone else and it almost seemed the two were talking to each other. The hat finally called out Gryffindor and the lions burst in cheers as the Boy Who Lived approached their table.

The first few weeks of class were uneventful for Draco as they approached Halloween. At the feast Halloween night Draco heard rumors of a troll that had been let loose in the castle. He wasn't sure why but he looked around the hall and spotted Potter and Weasley at the Gryffindor table. He searched the rest of the table and when he didn't see the bushy haired girl that had haunted him lately a sense of dread pooled in his stomach. He continued to eat his dinner with frantic eyes and when he saw Potter and Weasley jump up from the table and run from the Great Hall he quickly made his way out behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco skid to a stop right outside the doorway to the bathroom Harry and Ron had ran in. He looked inside and saw the troll as it smashed through the stalls. A flash of brown hair ran across the bathroom and over to the sinks. "Don't do that." Draco said to himself as he watched the troll smash the sinks as well. Draco watched on in horror as Hermione was left unprotected with only Potter and Weasley to save her. Looking over his shoulder Draco heard footsteps making there way quickly through the hall. He turned and sprinted off down the hallway hoping the brown haired muggle-born would be okay. He was so confused as to why he had a sudden interest in this girl but couldn't help but think of the little girl he had befriended at the muggle library when he was a little boy.

Later that night when Draco was sure everyone was asleep he went to the hospital ward where he knew Hermione was at. He sneaked into the room and found her bed quickly. Standing over the girl he analyzed her trying to place her. He remembered that he gave his friend a bracelet in the library before his father banned him from going back and quickly looked at the girls wrist. Sure enough on her left wrist sat a small silver bracelet with two emerald eyes staring up at him. It was her. His best friend that he couldn't be friends with anymore because if his father found put he was sure to be in trouble. He knelt down by the girls head and stared before squeezing her hand and walking away. He knew there was nothing he could do to get his friend back.

* * *

Hermione was released from the hospital wing the next morning and was met by Harry and Ron at the door. "Feeling alright there Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Oh I'm fine thank you." she looked around the hall and had the strangest feeling someone was watching her. She had awoken with a start the night before to the door of the hospital swinging shut and it had left her with a rather unsettling feeling in her stomach.

* * *

Hermione had a rather uneventful first year at Hogwarts until Harry, Ron, and herself had found the three headed dog hiding in the room that had been prohibited from students. When Hermione realized that Fluffy, as Hagrid told them, was hiding something under a trap door the students went researching what it could be. When Hermione discovered that the Sorcerers Stone had been hidden within the castle and that someone was after it the trio decided they needed to get to the stone first.

* * *

After Harry had defeated the Professor and was released from the hospital the trio reunited in the Great Hall for the final feast before they would be sent home. "You alright Harry?" she asked.

"Yeah. Fine." he looked away and Hermione let her eyes drift around the Great Hall, trying to take in all the magic before her. Her eyes settled on the blonde across the hall and was surprised to already find him watching her. She gave him a small smile and it was returned by a sneer as Draco turned his head back towards the front of the hall. Hermione sighed not knowing what she had done to make this boy she had never met dislike her so much. Letting her eyes linger for just a second longer, Hermione turned back to her dinner before going back to her dormitory with a slightly worried look on her face. She couldn't wait to see what next year would bring.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay so I know these first few chapters are rough and I'm sorry for that. The first two school years will be summed up pretty quickly so that we can get into years three and up in more detail. Please review thank you!**

 **Also I don't own anything!**


End file.
